Papillon
by Mopy Chan
Summary: UA. RyoDa. Une soirée en boîte de nuit, et l'éclosion de nouveaux sentiments... On fait pas plus guimauve oui oui je sais T.T /Lemon !\


Quelles que soient les fêtes où il se rendait, Ryo le rencontrait toujours. Lui, le rouquin qui ressemblait à une fille et dont il ne savait même pas le nom. Il avait bien entendu « Hime », mais cela avait été prononcé par Jin, bourré jusqu'au plus profond de son cerveau avec – pour encore plus enlever de sa crédibilité – un verre à moitié vide dans la main. Il n'avait jamais osé aller lui demander comment il s'appelait pourquoi irait-il seulement le voir ?

Ce jour-là, il était de passage à Osaka, sa ville natale. Et il s'était fait embarqué par Ikuta, son meilleur ami du Kansai, dans une énième boîte de nuit qui organisait une soirée VIP. Entre deux musiques endiablées qu'il avait passées à danser sur la piste, il était allé se désaltérer au bar. Et il l'avait vu, en jetant un regard circulaire à la salle bondée, alors qu'il attendait son verre d'alcool. Que faisait-il là ? Il se posait la question, mais en aucun cas il n'aurait été allé le voir. Il sirota plutôt sa boisson qu'on venait de déposer, et bien vite, il l'oublia alors que d'agréables brumes prenaient possession de son cerveau au fur et à mesure des goulées qu'il avalait. Il fut repêché par Toma, et ce dernier le traîna une nouvelle fois sur la piste pour se trémousser et draguer tout ce qui bougeait. Il était le roi ce soir, et il ne s'en priverait pas. Mais qui est roi sans avoir à ses côtés une reine ? Il allait s'en trouver une ce soir. Souverains d'une nuit qui se quitteront sans un mot au petit matin.

Son intérêt se porta sur celui qui occupait quelquefois ses pensées, sans vraiment le connaître. Assis au fond à une table, pourtant bien en vue depuis la piste, le rouquin regardait le roi se déhancher sans cacher ses coups d'œil intéressés. Bien vite, Ryo arriva devant lui, et l'invita en lui présentant sa main. L'alcool se déversait dans leur sang comme une rivière de feu, qui les rendait audacieux mais incertains de ce qui allait se passer par la suite.

Sur la piste, deux êtres dansaient l'un contre l'autre. Une danse du corps, sensuelle et imparfaite. Puisque l'être humain a des défauts. Qu'il ne s'empresse, des fois, pas de cacher. Ryo fit glisser ses lèvres dans le cou de son vis-à-vis. De cette personne qu'il connaissait sans connaître. En cet instant, il aurait voulu lui susurrer son nom à son oreille il n'avait qu'à le lui demander pour enfin le savoir. Mais il ne le fit pas. Il posa plutôt ses lèvres sur les siennes, pour étouffer ses pensées qu'il ne comprenait pas. Leurs langues dansèrent elles aussi, se cherchant l'une l'autre. Cela avait un goût d'infini et de puissance. Ils étaient les rois et le monde leur appartenait. C'était aussi simple que ça.

Les lumières agressives créaient des motifs abstraits sur leurs vêtements. Une veste que Ryo avait horriblement envie d'enlever à son partenaire. Une peau que Ryo avait absolument envie de toucher encore plus, plus profondément. Il lui appartenait cette nuit, et lui-même appartenait au rouquin, un peu, encore un peu, pour un temps. Autant en profiter. Il avait de plus en plus chaud, et l'ambiance de la pièce n'y était pour presque rien. L'être si parfait en face de lui, son roi lui donnait envie de toucher les étoiles avec lui. En quoi était-ce mal de se faire plaisir ?

Sans vraiment savoir comment, lui et son roi étaient maintenant dehors. L'air frais de la nuit leur fouetta le visage. Mais en aucun cas il ne réussit à faire baisser l'agréable chaleur que ressentait Ryo partout dans son corps. L'alcool, le désir ? Ou bien autre chose ? De plus doux, de plus précieux, de plus difficile à trouver et à avouer ?

Ryo attrapa la main du rouquin avec une douceur qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Comme ça, paume contre paume, il n'avait plus peur. Peur de quoi ? De la solitude. Une solitude qui le prenait chaque jour, et chaque nuit. Mais pas cette nuit. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi et d'un coup, il ne voulut plus lâcher son oiseau merveilleux, son roi, son prince. L'homme imparfait si parfait à ses yeux qui l'appelait à l'indécence. Coup de foudre à minuit, deux bouches qui se rencontrent de nouveau.

Dans les rues d'Osaka, ils se cherchaient un endroit pour ne faire plus qu'un. Ils n'étaient pas pressés la limite n'était plus au petit matin. Elle existait cependant toujours, mais s'éloignait toujours un peu plus à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient. L'endroit convenu fut la chambre d'hôtel de Ryo. L'alcool se dissipait lentement du cerveau des deux jeunes hommes, mais en aucun cas leur fougue et leur intérêt pour l'autre s'en amoindrissaient.

Une fois la porte refermée, Ryo se jeta sur les lèvres tentatrices de son partenaire. Un baiser enfiévré, plein de désir, mais aussi de promesse. Ce sera doux. Une occasion unique de se découvrir. Ils pourraient recommencer s'ils le voulaient – sans aucun doute.

Toujours en s'embrassant, le rouquin déboutonna doucement la chemise de Ryo – il n'avait pas de veste. Ses doigts effleurèrent la peau juste en dessous, avec des pectoraux bien dessinés quoique fins. Alors qu'il enlevait entièrement le haut du brun, ce dernier demanda enfin le prénom de son amant dans un souffle, en baissant les yeux, gêné.

« Tatsuya ».

Lorsqu'il le sut, Ryo le fit rouler sur sa langue, en appréciant la sonorité. Ses oreilles étaient ravies de l'entendre et il ne se lassa pas de le souffler à son prince, sa princesse. Il embrassa alors son visage à la manière d'un papillon, en même temps qu'il le poussait doucement vers le lit. Il l'y allongea, comme si c'était la chose la plus précieuse qu'il avait en ce monde – le jeune homme en dessous de lui l'était. Il souleva le T-shirt de Tatsuya et partit à la découverte de son torse, avec ses lèvres et sa langue. Il titillait ses tétons et Tatsuya gémit de plaisir. Ryo avait une sensation agréable dans le ventre et il espérait que son amant ressentait la même chose.

Bien vite, leurs vêtements furent de trop. Ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement, caressant leur peau nue tellement douce. Ils s'appartenaient et Ryo marqua son territoire dans le cou de son roi, une petite marque rouge.

Le brun se coucha alors sur Tatsuya, qui hoqueta en sentant bien le membre réveillé de son amant. Il avait peur. Un peu. Mais les bras rassurants de Ryo, qui se refermèrent sur lui, lui firent oublier toute cette crainte et il quémanda plus de baisers, de caresses, d'attention. Ryo ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, surtout pas. Aussi commença-t-il à le préparer, sans brusquerie, lui faisant plaisir pour lui faire oublier la gêne qu'il ressentait. Puis, en entendant les soupirs de plaisir de sa princesse, il le pénétra doucement, pour ne faire plus qu'un, pour enfin se trouver après s'être longtemps chercher. Etres inconnus se découvrant entièrement et se connaissant enfin parfaitement, défauts comme qualités. Ils n'avaient plus peur et appréhendaient seulement la fin du rêve, qu'ils espéraient lointaine.

Ils se sentaient entiers. Papillons se découvrant à la lune et prenant leur envol.

Au réveil, Ryo caressait doucement les cheveux de Tatsuya. Aucune pudeur, un nouvel amour à peine éclos qui allait grandir. Sauf que le brun devait partir le matin même pour une réunion importante à la capitale. Il avait promis, à l'entrée de l'hôtel, lorsqu'ils s'étaient quittés, qu'il le rappellerait. La petite feuille froissée où était griffonné le numéro de Tatsuya était dans sa poche, et il la serra fort dans sa paume alors qu'il regardait le paysage défiler à travers la vitre du train.

Mais d'un coup, il redevint un petit enfant qui ne savait plus quoi penser. Tatsuya l'aimait-il autant que lui l'aimait ? Cette question lui trotta dans la tête toute la journée, de peur de voir ses rêves à peine dessinés – au trait de crayon fin et incertain – être gommés d'une parole.

Lorsqu'il eut enfin un moment pour lui seul, il chercha, les mains tremblantes, le petit papier que lui avait donné son amant. Mais il ne le trouva pas. Le mot sur lequel était noté le numéro de Tatsuya devait être tombé de sa poche sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Il ne pourrait pas l'appeler. Il ne pourrait plus lui parler. Il ne pourrait plus entendre sa voix. A peine retrouvés qu'ils se séparaient déjà. Mais peut-être pouvait-il essayer de retrouver son papillon, son roi d'une nuit, sa princesse pour la vie ?

Il avait touché le bonheur et l'éternité avec Tatsuya, il allait tout faire pour le revoir ne serait-ce qu'une dernière fois. Il savait qu'il se trouvait à Osaka pour le reste de la semaine. Et la coïncidence qui faisait qu'ils se retrouvaient toujours aux mêmes fêtes lui serait peut-être de bon secours. A peine le temps de penser à aller le retrouver et il était déjà à Osaka, cherchant dans la nuit ces endroits où la fête battait son plein. Tour à tour, il entrait puis ressortait de ces salles enfiévrées sans jamais apercevoir son prince. Le matin se rapprochait de plus en plus et Ryo se désespérait. Jusqu'à ce que, sur le trottoir d'en face, il ne remarque la chevelure cuivre de Tatsuya. Il voulut crier son prénom, courir à sa rencontre pour le prendre dans ses bras, mais son amant entrait dans un taxi, ne l'ayant pas vu. Impuissant, il vit le véhicule s'éloigner dans les profondeurs de la ville.

Alors, il n'avait pas le droit d'être heureux avec Tatsuya, pour le perdre de vue si vite ? Cette pensée lui parût intolérable, et dans sa colère, il shoota dans une cannette par terre. Il préféra marcher pour évacuer le trop plein d'émotions qui l'assaillaient et qui n'étaient que négatives. Ses pas le menèrent vers l'hôtel où lui et Tatsuya s'étaient découverts entièrement. A la pensée de cette nuit, un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres mais bien vite, des larmes de rage perlèrent au coin de ses yeux. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à attraper son papillon, qui voletait de ci de là sans l'attendre ?

Il préféra s'éloigner de cet endroit qui lui faisait trop mal lorsqu'il ne pouvait pas partager les souvenirs s'y rattachant avec la personne qui les avait eus avec lui. Mais, du coin de l'œil, il remarqua une silhouette se découpant à la lumière d'un lampadaire. Elle se tenait près des portes et semblait tenir dans la main quelque chose… son portable ? Elle avait l'air inquiète, dans l'attente de quelque chose.

C'était Tatsuya.

Sans plus réfléchir, Ryo s'élança vers lui et en le remarquant, le rouquin perdit son air triste et afficha une mine surprise. Il le réceptionna en l'étreignant fort comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne s'échappe. Pas de mot pour cette retrouvaille – pas encore. Seulement un baiser. Qui leur faisait oublier la peur ressentie, la peur d'être délaissé et de refaire fasse à une solitude écrasante. Puis, dans une respiration saccadée, trois petits mots :

Je t'aime.


End file.
